Universal History
Full history of the Lands of Mythron BB = Before the Battle of Unbinding AU = After Unbinding Ancient History 1900 BB- Humans, navigating on wooden rafts, arrive at the archipelago which will be known as Mythron and establish a new civilization. Although they were few in number compared to the elves who had come to the islands eons before and the dwarves who originally inhabited the islands, the humans flourished, and the three races advanced their civilizations together. 1000 BB- After a council believed to have been held in the city of Ered Luin (whose ruins were later named Frost-claw by humans), the three races split their paths. The dwarves retreated into the far north of Mythron into hidden valleys and caverns, and, though some chose to remain, the nation of the Elves left the island and sailed to the west, never to be seen again. Without the influences of the peaceful elves and hard-working dwarves to hold them back, Humans began their rise to ascendency, and their descent into war. 800 BB- A mighty chieftain, King Mythros, emerges on the island of Mythron and begins to unite the dozens of local kingdoms. The Country and then Empire of Mythron developed under the care of this first king and his regal successors. These years were known for petty uprisings, kidnapping, and territorial control by Mythron to gain the whole map. 200 BB- The primitive clans of Rainos are subjugated and incorporated into a new province of Mythron. These following 100 years were considered to be the Golden Age of Mythron. 100 BB- Rot sets into the politics of Mythron. Financial power, bribery, and deceit replaces military might and diplomatic reasoning as the driving force in the kingdom. 80 BB- A semi-legendary figure named Prince Simon founds the island trading republic of Enalica. 30 BB- The king of Mythron grew jealous of Enalica's success, and at the Battle of Blood Bay, the Mythronian Navy destroyed the Enalican fleet and occupied much of its territory. With its leader in exile and its people disowned, the nation of Enalica fell silent. 10 BB- The evil king of Mythron who had reigned for the last 70 years died, and his successor tried to bring the restless Mythron back together. 7 BB- Sir Bartok, the Duke of Rainos, leads his province in a war of independence. 6 BB- Troop withdrawals from the territory of Bodus cause an increase in crime. Public enemies and brigands establish a brotherhood centered in and around Bodus. 0 BB- The King of Mythron is killed at the Battle of Unbinding. His eldest son, Rowan takes the throne, and the worst of the fighting ends. ---Main Article: Battle of Unbinding 5 AU- A new chapter begins. (In the world of Earth, this date corresponds to March 20, 2013) Current History 1. 5 AU (Winter) - A feeble attempt at a general Rainosian invasion of Mythron fails to go over. 2. 5 AU (Winter) - Rumors spread of a secret council in Bodus. 3. 5 AU (Spring) - Outlaw council held in Bodus. 4. 5 AU (Spring) - Mythron and Rainos hold a truce to attack and track down the Outlaws. 5. 5 AU (Spring) - Outlaws begin to carry out the plans set down in Bodus. Thousands of diamonds are stolen from Guaire in the outlaws' first strike against the truce between Mythron and Rainos. Furious, thousands of Rainosian warriors pursue the outlaws and take control of a monster-infested tunnel leading from Rainos to Mythron. ---Main Article: The Guaire Diamond Plot 6. 5 AU (Summer) - The Guaire Diamonds are revealed as fakes! King Bartok of Rainos had a wizard enchant common stones to make them precious and so lure outlaws to Guaire. Unfortunately, some real diamonds were stolen, and some of the enchanted diamonds were preserved from changing back into their original form, so the victory is unclear. 7. 5 AU (Summer) - Outlaws sack Tomeu! This is the outlaw's second strike against the tattered truce between Mythron and Rainos, and both Enalican and Rainosian raiders fight for their shares of the profit. Following the city's capture, reformed outlaws establish the new state of Nerogue, a sub-nation devoted to order and justice. Nerogueians work to maintain positive relations with Mythron, even to the point of reimbursing their former enemies for losses sustained in the battle. 8.5 AU (Summer) - The Mythronian-Rainosian truce collapses, as Mythron mounts a huge invasion against northeastern Rainos. Although both sides suffered heavy losses, the Mythronians established a supply route to Eastern Rainos, where several troops have made an uncomfortable but unassailable beachhead. Meanwhile, the Outlaws ravaged the countryside of Mythron and Nerogue, leaving the armies of Mythron split and Nerogue distrustful of their allies. 9.5 AU (Fall) - A secret guild of assassins, the Black Lotus, is been identified near Bodus, and then in Worsan, and members of several factions set out to seek their true purpose. ---Main Article: Black Lotus 10.5 AU (Fall) - After its setbacks in the recent invasion, Rainos is forced to rely on its sole allies, the Encalians, for help. As soldiers form all over the map descend on Warson to free prisoners, buy weapons, or investigte the Black Lotus, Enalica grows from an inactive faction of two to a force to be reckoned with, counting nine new members in just two weeks. 11.5 AU (Fall) - Cold weather comes to the Lands, effectively halting war for the season. 12.5 (Winter) - The first annual Tourney is opened, in the Mythronian city of Carthal. ---Main Article: The Tourney 1.6 (Winter) - The competition of the Tourney begins, while in the rest of the Lands, it's still winter. 2.6 (Winter) - With nothing better to do over the winter, many people decide to meet their true love, and a rash of romance sweeps across the Lands. 3.6 (Spring) - Most of the population of the Lands falls prey to a virulent, but non-lethal, disease. Alchemists identified it as the'' Mocathalonicus Mocpagius strain. The LOM also celebrates it's first Anniversary. 4.6 (Spring) - A member of the Black Lotus assassinates King Rowan, clearing the way for a full-scale invasion of Mythron. ---Main Article: Black Lotus 5.6 (Spring) - With the Black Lotus encamped mere miles from Reedus, members of every faction congregate, either to side with the organization or to aid Mythron in its distress. 6.6 (Summer) - The main force of the Black Lotus falls to an allied army, with members from every faction participating. 7.6 (Summer) - The victorious armies go their separate ways. King Bartok makes a deal with Mythron to allow Rainosian Lotus troops to retreat safely and to bolster trade, but many of his noblemen are unhappy with the arrangement. Meanwhile, the last remnants of the Black Lotus are presumably destroyed. 8.6 (Summer) - Gold is discovered in the southern Islands of Enalica. This sparks a minor gold rush by most of the factions. 9.6 (Fall) - Lured by the gold on Santuario, the Dragon clans of Rainos attack, and defeat the feeble Iber army in Poblado. The thin web of outdated treaties supporting Rainos breaks, and the island dissolves into civil war, dragging other factions into the conflict. 10.6 (Fall) - The Civil War surges on, and the Dragon clans are besieging Castle Tratado, trapping many Enalicans at the site of battle. The Ibers, however, have defeated the Dragon outposts in Southern Rainos, making sure no reinforcements come to their aid. Nerogue takes sides with Enalica and proposes to King Bartok regarding a peace treaty, while Mythron tries to push for a treaty with the Dragons, who are wary of their services. 11.6 (Fall) - Mythron's plans to ally with the Dragon clans are exposed by Nerogue, ending any notion of alliance. Meanwhile, the Enalicans on Santuario, aided by Nerogueian forces, successfully push back the Dragons from Castle Tratado, and they were forced to retreat to mainland Rainos. Nerogue left to help King Bartok restore peace between the warring clans and Enalica rallied its troops to claim the entire island of Santuario, while Mythron held back its planned invasion. With conflict fading, King Bartok holds a council in Guaire with other faction leaders to decide on a new treaty. 12.6 (Winter) - Peace is restored and the civil war has officially subsided. The new treaty puts Santuario fully in Enalican possession, and all Rainosian clans are required to leave Enalican islands as part of the treaty. Nerogue will help supply wood for the reconstruction of Southern Rainos, and Mythron is left to decide whether or not it's a good idea to attack a reunited nation. With conflict at an end, celebration is in store, and the annual Tourney is announced to be held there, in the city of Guaire. 1.7 (Winter) - With the Tourney competitions just beginning, the rest of the lands must prepare themselves for winter. 2.7 (Winter) - The Outlaws have finished rebuilding Bodus Minor's ancient citadel, Frost-Claw. With the completion of this project, the Organization takes control of all Outlaw territory, with most cities willingly joining the confederation, but others having to be forced. They then demand recognition as an official nation, not just as a gaggle of outcasts, leaving the other factions to determine whether to accept this new confederacy, or to revoke them permanently. 3.7 (Spring) - The factions are still debating over the new Outlaw Confederation, but that was forgotten temporarily as a Mythronian Noble announced a challenge to find the most creative way to successfully cross the Sea of Division. With very tempting prizes, people of all factions rush to accept the challenge. 4.7 (Spring) - The island of Mythron is now home to three nations. The newest being the newly-united confederation of Outlaws. The Nerogueians are quick to befriend them, setting up trade agreements with their former brethren. Mythron, however, is not at all happy with this threatening new nation of enemies, and it seems that its peaceful relations with Nerogue have finally crumbled as well. But Enalica, shockingly for the first time, has joined together with Mythron in an alliance. It may be because of their new ruler, Reia Loda, who had quickly risen to take control over the islands and establish Enalica's position as a prosperous nation of gold. She and King Sadon are currently on good terms, and it seems that their next move is to blockade Nerogue and the Outlaws, making it impossible for friendly trade. But as conflict dangerously threatens the other four nations, Rainos has preferred to take action within, increasing in strength and strategy thanks to a network of spies created by Rainosian Jonathan Gideon and Nerogueian Edrid Torr. War is on the horizon, and the nations are preparing to make their seperate moves. 5.7 (Spring) - Nerogue's capital is under siege. Mythron's troops have surrounded the city and opened fire on the walls with newly assembled war machines. But Nerogueians lash back with their own weapons, united in an effort to protect their great capital. With missiles flying and fires burning, it's uncertain who will be victorious. But the costs will be disastrous. Meanwhile, on the eastern coast of Outlaw territory, a barrage of artillery and ambushes have targeted the Enalican armada. Infuriated, Reia Loda sends her golden troops to storm the coast and raid their cities, while the Outlaws are forced to retaliate by defending their homes. War has come to the island of Mythron. But in the midst of chaos, Rainos still remains neutral, secretly taking on a project unknown to the other factions. 6.7 (Summer) - The siege has ended. Mythron's army marches home, satisfied with the land they've already taken and burdened by casualties from Nerogue's retaliation. Likewise, the Outlaws have successfully pushed back Enalica's forces, and the Golden Army, contented and also laden with blows, sails back to its islands. Though the the war has ended at a stalemate, Nerogue and the Outlaws build up their defenses in preparation for future attacks, while Mythron performs a sweep of the land and strengthens its new borders. Enalica, however, now has a new conflict to deal with. Rainos' secret project, it seems, was to take back the island of Exileseat and fuel a rebellion in Santuario by the Rainosians left behind from the civil war. While war hasn't officially been declared, Enalica and Rainos are in a cold rivalry. Rainos will keep Exileseat, but they do not touch Santuario, or Enalica lashes back in vengeance. 7.7 (Summer) - Santuario is in anarchy. Tired of being the center of Rainos and Enalica's tug-of-war for control, its citizens have repelled both factions and formed three new camps. The Royalists in Tratado, the Pantaloons in Poblado, and the Anarchists in Rebeldes. Nerogue, holding a grudge against the the Royalists after failed peace-talks, sides with the Anarchists. Enalica sides with the Pantaloons, also against the Royalists, while grudgingly allowing Nerogue's new fleet to cross into their waters to aid them against a common enemy. Meanwhile, Mythron, sensing futrure conflicts, builds up its naval power as Rainosians make a journey to Bodus Minor to discuss a peaceful alliance. 8.7 (Summer) - The Royalists have been crushed and a new camp has risen from the ashes: the Seeds of Revolution. The Anarchists, taking on the name "the Flame of Santuario," and the Pantaloons, dubbing themselves "the Council of Towns," continue their rebellion with a new piece added to the game. All three camps reach out to every faction alike, asking for members and support for their cause. 9.7 (Fall) - The revolution is at an end, while the factions are just beginning a new conflict. Feeling threatened by the growing navies of the enemy, each faction launches out fleets of ships to defend themselves, resulting in a violent battle at sea. Mythron and Enalica tighten their alliance and establish friendly ground with each other's shores, while Nerogue is backed up by the newly united Rainosians and Outlaws, who use the chaos to their advantage and begin pillaging Enalican and Mythronian ships. The seas grow ever turbulent, and the warring nations must prepare for the storm to come. 10.7 (Fall) - Following the hurricane that swept through the Lands and decimated the navies, the factions turn inward to repair the damages caused by the storm. But the aftermath is far from peaceful. Mythronian astronomers have made an ominous prediction. A greater disaster is coming. Worse than anything the Lands of Mythron have ever faced before. Word gets out, and rumors spread. People talk of werewolves, sea monsters, and rogue golems. Unrest is growing and fear is rising. Whatever is coming, it is sure to end drastically for the future of the Lands. 11.7 (Fall) - After an unannounced departure of the golems into a mysterious fog, the nations are cast into a dark silence. And there is dread in the air. For everyone knows all is not right in the Lands. And their fears are proven to be true when a war horn pierces the fog and armies of dwarves charge through underground tunnels and slice through seas on armed vessels. Caught off guard, the factions are launched into a fight for survival and a search for answers. Who are these dwarves? And why have they come? But they have only the time to confront the trouble they have now: the oncoming invasion. 12.7 (Winter) - With the arrival of winter comes the settling of the dwarves. The longer they formulate attacks and build encampments, it becomes clearer and clearer that the invading race has no intention of leaving soon. Not only that, but the dwarves seem to be focusing a large amount of their troops on the Outlaws. Specifically, Bodus Minor, the home of the dwarven-built fortress of Frost-Claw. So out of desperation, the Outlaw Confederacy announces the Tourney to be held there, calling the Lands' greatest heroes to take on a dangerous journey to the cold and icy land fight for its capital. 1.8 (Winter) - Winter's harsh conditions and the dwarves' never-ceasing assaults force the nations to turn to their citizens for soldiers and supplies. Food, clothing, and even family members are taken from homes to support the war effort, and the people grow restless and resentful. As the confiscations continue, citizens of all factions alike struggle to hide their goods and young fighting men and women. Some even object publicly to the injustice. But as the war continues, desperate measures must be taken. And the nations can only trudge on with heavy hearts and hope for a better future. '''From the factions' viewpoints:' Mythron History "Ages ago, the great king of Mythron was killed by the first Barbarian leader, but his three sons took over the burden of ruling the land. After the Battle of Unbinding, the Barbarians took over the island that neighbored Mythron, which was called Rainos. As Mythron and Rainos became engrossed in their war, outlaws and pirates flourished, and despite a short-lived alliance against the outlaws, they took control of half the island of Mythron. Yet, even after the betrayal of Nerogue to the Outlaws, Mythron has found a strong new ally in the nation of Enalica, using both resources on land and sea to further its growth." Rainos History "More than two centuries ago, the armies of Mythron conquered the less-developed island of Rainos when the last local king surrendered at Hadran. The victors seized the territory with an iron fist, establishing their own nobility as the dominant landholders and virtually enslaving the native population, reducing the once-free Rainosians to serfs. Yet time proved that the oppressors could not crush the spirit of the island; even Mythronian overlords began to adopt the local customs. Twenty years ago, with Mythron at its weakest, the newly-appointed Duke of Rainos gathered the armies of the clans in open rebellion. His forces met the knights of the enemy at the Battle of Unbinding, where King Mythron himself was slain. Free at last, the clan chiefs crowned the duke King Bartok I of Rainos... and promptly forgot about him. Now, loosely-bound clans hold their own against attempts to take back the island and usually manage to considerably harm their enemies, the King waits restlessly in his castle, while heroes set out for adventure." Enalica History "Before the Battle of Blood Bay, pirates were an active, dangerous faction, but after a catastrophic defeat at the hands of Mythron off of Carthal and the loss of the pirate flagship, the ''Titan, ''the faction went silent. Today, things have changed. Enalica no longer relies on piracy and raiding for prosperity, but a Golden Age of trade and industry has taken its place. A new ruler has constructed a Golden Army and Navy for the faction, now ruled in military-like fashion. Soldiers clad in gold now flood the islands, establishing order and bringing peace to all those in need. Piracy is a thing of the past. And Enalicans look toward the future. As new and capable leaders rise up to bear the golden flag, and more soldiers don the uniforms of gold, there is hope for that future. With an armada to guard our seas and an alliance with Mythron to support out strength, we've dug a foundation so deep, not even the seas can breach it. This is the new age. This is the Golden Empire." Nerogue History "When the barbarian island rebelled against the High King of Mythron and created Rainos, chaos spread over the whole land. Because of the restlessness of the land, people started to go their own way, people left Mythron knowing it would never be as it once was . . . Some joined Rainos, others went out to sea to plunder, and many more went by themselves. However, those who were by themselves, known as outlaws, banded together and schemed against the barbaric island known as Rainos and attacked. After the attack, many of the outlaws knew that living the life of outlaws could not continue, they knew that in order to succeed, they had to band together in some way. Those outlaws then decided to march against Tomeu and make a new movement. They named it the Land of Nerogue. Mythron understood our actions of moving away from the outlaws and claiming the independent and rebellious city of Tomeu (it was being ruled by Mythronian generals acting as dictators and sending fake letters reporting of how well it was in Tomeu). We are willing to fight alongside of Mythorn as long as they don't do anything that would be against us. We hope to stay on good terms. Nerogue has no king, we have strong rulers who work together for the betterment of the people. We are free, energetic, and strong - willing to fight alongside our brethren when we see injustice prevailing. We follow the guidance of our rulers, knowing we aren't being forced to follow them, and knowing that by working together, much will be accomplished. Justice must be done, and we will fight for it to the end. We are of one mind, we are Nerogueians." Outlaw History "Most of us are wanderers, criminals, or adventurers. We have plans of our own, and our loyalties are few because we despise what we see happening around us. Many joined our kind after the division of Mythron, and now we have the potential to made a change. Though unity may be impossible, cooperation may be the key to forming a powerful new force in this land." The territories of the North, also known as Bodus, were long neglected by Mythron. Though the territory belonged to the mighty kingdom, it was filled with exiles and outcasts. Around 30 BB, Bodus Minor gave rise to the Organization, a mysterious group of people led by the Coordinator, Ort Sirisen. As the Organization grew, it recruited fighters of all calibers, and started coordinating Outlaw raids and attacks to cover areas effectively and maximize their gain. In the Spring of 7 AU, coinciding with the completion of Frostclaw, the new Coordinator, Sozo the Great, officially declares the Outlaw territory a confederacy of independent city-states. Now officially separated from Mythron, the Outlaws are working on expanding their networks, building up forces and getting as much profit as they possibly can.